Every Star Has To Shine
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: One night, the Cullen family goes on a family hunting trip to Canada. Soon after, Esme starts having weird feelings. She has constant mood swings, a constant craving for blood, and has morning sickness... This can only lead to one thing... Rated T for language and violence. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I AM BACK. YAY. I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories since July. School has offically taken over my life. But I will try my best to update. I don't know if I will continue "The Show Must Go On" or not... I tried to write the next chapter but nothing seems to work. I know what I want to do, but I have no idea how to write it. Anyway, enough about me! :) **

**STORY TITLE: "Every Star Has To Shine" **

**SUMMARY: One night, the Cullen family goes on a family hunting trip to Canada. Soon after, Esme starts having weird feelings. She has constant mood swings, a constant craving for blood, and has morning sickness... This can only lead to one thing... Rated T for language and violence. Post Breaking Dawn. **

**RATING: T for language and violence. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or plots used in this fanfic, only the plot I have created on my own. **

**Every Star Has To Shine - Chapter 1 **

Carlisle's POV:

"Well, that was some good bears!" Emmett came back from when he previously was hunting a bear. He rubbed his stomach and laughed as Jacob had a disguited look on his face. Poor Jacob, he still didn't really understand the whole vampire process yet.

My family and I decided to go on a last minute family hunting trip to calm themselves down. We had just arrived back from the Volturi battle that never happened, yet everyone was shaken up by it. Edward, Bella, and Nessie didn't even come back to the house, they just went to their cottege with Jacob of course. Alice was constantly checking the future, making sure they didn't come back. Jasper didn't really show how shaken up he was, but you could feel it in the atmosphere. Esme didn't leave my side at all, but I can't blame her. I did the same. I was scared of losing her.

I got drifted back from the memory when I felt someone tug at my hand and drag me forward. I instantly recongized it as Esme. No one else has that flaming locks of caramel hair and that gorgeous smile. I allowed her to drag me along. I was far too distracted.

We got home just in time to see the sunset fall. It seems silly at first. We're vampires, excluding Jacob, we have forever to see the sunset. But our family seems to enjoy seeing the sunset every night. Whether it'd be because "of the pretty colors" as Alice put it, or just simply 'It reminds me of when I was human. I used to look at the sunset all the time." as Rosalie put it.

But I was guilty. I didn't really notice the sunset at all. I loved to look at Esme's face as the sun slowly sets. Her face is one of the most peaceful looks I have ever seen. Her lips are in a small smile and her eyes sparkle with joy. Her entire face seems to glow, even after the Sun was gone. I felt a need to touch her. So I simply tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I guess I caught her attention, because Esme turned to me and smiled. "What are you staring at?"

I looked around us before answering her question. I guess we were out here longer than we thought. Every one around us was already back in the house, enjoying the company of each other. But there was no place I'd rather be than with Esme. We could be burning in hell, but I wouldn't even notice. "Just you, darling. I have a beauty of my own right before me."

She smiled shyly and I swear, if she was human, she would be beet red. But I loved that look as well. "Come on, let's go in the house." I then allowed her to drag me again.

Once inside, I saw the state my family was in. Edward was playing the piano for Bella. Jacob and Nessie were playing cards. Rosalie and Alice were looking at fashion magazines, chatting about the latest styles. Emmett and Jasper were into a very intense video game. Once in a while one of them would yell out in anger at losing. This annoyed Edward constantly as the noises overlapped the beautiful piano.

I turned to Esme and squeezed her hand. It seemed she was looking at the family as well. She squeezed her hand back as well and kissed her cheek. I led her to the couch where we sat down and cuddled up against each other.

We usually try to save our affection for each other until we're alone. But this was different. I almost lost her, the love of my life. I feel that I need to show her affection all the time, no matter who is there.

And frankly, I didn't care that the kids were around.

I kissed Esme's hair and whispered to her, "I love you." I always enjoyed kissing Esme, whether it'd be on her cheek or her lips, it was wonderful. She smelled like lilac flowers and her lips tasted like strawberries. The two of them combined made me think I was in some kind of garden.

We cuddled for a while after that. We listened to Edward playing the piano for hours. He often looked over his shoulder and at me, smiling happily. I'm overjoyed for him. He finally found his love after so many years of waiting. And on top of it, he had a daughter.

I sometimes wonder what it would be like if Esme and I had a child. What would she look like? How would she act? What would she grow up to be?

But I'd rather have Esme for all eternity than have a child and let Esme die. Esme makes up for it.

All of a sudden, the kids were out the door and Esme and I were alone. It's been almost years since we were alone. Either I was always at work or Esme was busy. But now, we were alone.

I felt Esme move her head from my chest and looked at me with eyes of love. I always wondererd how I deserved someone as amazing as her.

She sat in my lap and stroked my hair with her small fingers. I smiled at her and kissed her softly. At first, the kiss was gentle and soft, but things started to heat up quickly.

Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist, pulling her closer. She was kissing me passionately, in a way that took my breath away. All too soon, she broke away and stood up, taking me with her. She took me to the bedroom and pushed me down into the bed. She smiled and crawled up on top of me. She then continued kissing me like she was before.

That night, we showed each other exactly how much we loved each other.

**AN: And it's done! I'm sorry it's a short chapter, I didn't want to go into too much detail in that scene, if you know what I mean. ;) **

**Anyway, reviews make me update faster! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I told you all I would try to update a lot! So, here I am. :)**

**STORY TITLE: "Every Star Has To Shine" **

**SUMMARY: One night, the Cullen family goes on a family hunting trip to Canada. Soon after, Esme starts having weird feelings. She has constant mood swings, a constant craving for blood, and has morning sickness... This can only lead to one thing... Rated T for language and violence. Post Breaking Dawn.**

**RATING: T for language and violence. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or plots used in this fanfic, only the plot I have created on my own. **

**Every Star Has To Shine - Chapter 2**

Esme's POV:

I looked at the sun rising from Carlisle and I's bedroom window. It was rare we both get to see it together. He was usually already at work by the time. But this time, here we were, nude and tangled in bed sheets from our previous... well.. fun night together.

I felt cool, smooth fingers running down my back. I smiled and turned to face him. Carlisle. My own blond Greek god I get to call mine. How I deserved him? I would never know.

Even though we didn't have the blessing of being able to fall asleep in each other's arms, we still like to lay down in bed at night and cuddle. It's the closest we could ever get to sleeping. And I'm actually glad we can't sleep. I want to spend every moment with Carlisle.

"Hey." I smiled up at him and lazily reached over and kissed him softly. I then noticed he was sparkling.

I loved seeing him sparkle in the sunlight. His skin glowed even more than the sun itself. Sometimes he would catch me looking at him when he sparkled. Now was one of those moments.

"See something you like?" He teased me and I was still speechless by his beauty, so I just nodded. In return I earned a chuckle from him.

Unfortunately, the sun was overcast by dark clouds.

We eventually got out of bed and put on actual clothes. If I could, I would spend all day with Carlisle in bed like that. It was nice to able to truly relax with him. But instead we had to go downstairs. That was when I noticed the time.

"Love, you're late for work. It's 11, you're supposed to be at work by 8.." He wrapped his muscled arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, telling me not to worry and he would just say he had car troubles.

After that he quickly had to go to work. I quickly kissed him goodbye and then the kids went to school.

But this time, I wouldn't be alone. I now have Nessie with me all day until they come back. She physically looks only 2 years old, but she's actually 3 months old. Edward and Bella gave me the blessing of spending 7 hours with her.

I turned towards, but she wasn't there. I smiled immediately, I knew her games. "Oh, Nessie.. Where are you?"

I searched for her all over the house. But no success. '_That little girl is smart..' _I thought to myself until I heard a giggle coming from Carlisle and I's bedroom.

She was actually under our bed. I was surprised she could get under there. Our bed was a complete mess from last night. I hope she doesn't get any ideas..

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to find another granddaughter to spend the day with.." I pretended to walk out of our mess of a room when she ran out and jumped on my back.

Carefully, I set her back down on her feet, but she wouldn't stay still. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. Passing the kitchen, she walked to the CD player and pressed play. She turned to me with an adorable pout. "Nana, can we dance?"

I smiled softly at the idea of dancing with my beautiful granddaughter. She took that as a yes and squealed, hugging me on my leg. I picked her up and placed her on my hip, gently swaying her to the slow beat of the music.

Somehow, she knew this was my favorite song Edward wrote.

**A/N: I am so sorry this sucks. It's 4 AM in the morning, and I'm half asleep. And this is very short, very boring, and badly written. I apologize. :/ **

**And ahh, dancing. I used to dance with my grandma when I was little. Such good memories..**

**Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
